The Drado
by Blueheart25
Summary: What happens when the U.S.S. Voyager comes in contact with a race capable of creating artificial wormholes? Will the Drado assist them, or hide behind their values of Secrecy and Discreetness?


Don't worry. I promise you. This IS a Voyager FanFiction. Don't worry. The next Chapter is what's happening to Voyager.

* * *

><p>A tall creature, about 6' 7' (2m), entered the room. He had Cyan colored skin, 4 arms with claws on the top two arms and slightly human like hands on the bottom two. {An Adaptation for the incredibly variant of predators and prey of the early Drado}. He had two simple legs with slightly bird-like feet with talons and spikes. He had huge deer-like antlers comming out of his head with a captains hat inbetween. His Torso was very well-built with a very muscled body. His eyes were those of a lizards and were terrifying to look at. His mouth was made for Meat, however, in the back of it, were Tendrils that could digest plant life{These were uncomfortable to use so we rarely ate Plants, except when it was nessacary or when we were visiting an alien planet}. He wore an Representative's Blue Shirt with rather Loose long style pants. on the left side of his chest was a Drado Alliance Com-Badge.<p>

The Room was large with a Round table in the center with 9 seats around it. One for each of the Allies. 7 of which were full, leaving one for the founding Drado Empire and one for the banished Jigoku. {I will not speak of their traitorous acts. Jigoku be damned!} The Creature sat down at the Drado representative's chair next to a creature who looked like a Purple Elf {He had been looking at me funny since he first became the representative of the Pelian Dynasty} and a 4-Legged creatre with Red skin and a Blue stripe going down it's back {He was from the Hearemais empire. A passive people with a love for genetics and maintaining a surplus of food for the Alliance}.

"Gentlemen" The Creature said as he sat down. The other creatures grew quiet as the meeting began. "Today's Important Topics are: The Jigoku threat, the Alegron's new Budget Plan," A Tri-pedal creature nodded his head {The Alegron were greedy. Everyone knew that, but they were good money makers and were fair to their allies. They were one of the hardest to persuade to joinging the Alliance} and the Creature continued, "the DivaBette War Front {Ahh the DivaBette. Zealots for Spode. We've worked hard to destroy the remnants of spode since their invasion, beginning 56 years ago. Ohh, they will pay for this}, and the Strange Starship Voyager {I had mixed feelings about this. But I try to stay out of most conversation. Drados prefer to work as 'The mortar. Not the stone.' as they say}.

"I feel we should start with Voyager. Any Objections?" said a rather short creature with a Strong and well built upper body, but a small, weak lower body. {Bingzen. Agressive and fierce warriors. In charge of the war fronts and home defense. I don't really trust them, but they only care about defeating their enemies and defending their allies. After they joined, we changed their textbooks to speak highly of the Alliance and then the next generation was very prideful of the Alliance} When no one said anything the creature continued, "The Monarch of my Empire AND the council {Parlaimentary Democracy I believe it's called in your world} both agree; we should destroy them while they are still vulnerable. They'd be a dangerous threat to us if they entered our territory on their so called 'Journey Home'"

The Hearemais representative spoke up, "We shouldn't be so hasty to attack. We should speak with them first. "

"You Heartemis are all such SELXXTOZA{That's a nasty Bingzen term meaning honorless pascifists}! We should be blowing them up as sonn as they get within 6 parsecs our territory!"

The Hearemais representative responded in insult. "You are all charging idiots! {You have no Idea how stressfull the fighting between those two has been. It's annoying} We could be loosing a chance to gain incredible technology from them!"  
>"And trade" said the Alegron representative. "I hard they have a lot of valuables on that ship." {Typical Alegrons. Indirectly proposing theivery as usual}.<p>

"Shut up already!" Said a large Lion-like creature {Hirens. They are obsessed with Order and, in partnership with the more loose and free-willed Fl'jays, control the laws} "We need to hurry and decide on what we're going to do so we can get back to more important issues! Like going through the paperwork to approprietely procede through the basic First Phase of the Disbandment of the Fl'Fred!" {They are also far too beaurracratic and nothing gets done within themselves. They spend so much time in their cubicles they don't even realize they're on the verge of being kicked out of the Alliance and becoming just another territory. It's complicated.}

The creature was about to loose his patientce but someone to his right whispered in his ear "Be the mortar, not the stone." When he looked to his right, all he could see was the elf whistling and looking at the fight. {I know what you're thinking, he heard me saying it and is just copying it to get my favor or attention, but he was far too new to do that sort of thing} Either way, the words calmed him down a bit.  
>But it wasn't long till one Representative {The Namir Representative. Ecologists focused on our impact on planetary biospheres and terraforming who looked like giant chicken babies. I never liked their hippy talk} burst out the boiling point. "Maybe I should go join the Jigoku? It's more orderly there!" There was a VERY strict Taboo on such a phrase. This was, had he been of lower rank, been punishable by 3 months in jail and devestment of power. However, it was known how high tensions could rise in here, so he was immune for now.<p>

The Drado Representative stood up and all of their microphones were silenced and they all ceased talking immeadietely {Since I was the Drado representative I had quite a bit of power, but my Grand Council Leader, or GCL as he was called in the posts, could overrule me easily.} "Silence. All of you. Now! We are going to speak to them. I will go myself in the D.S.D. {Drado Space Drive} T'Laar {My personal ship. Also the fastest ship known to us. I needed it incase the Bingzen were right} and speak to them myself. Any objections? Good. Next topic..."


End file.
